


This or That?

by stolen_pen_name23



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, Whump, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: Anakin tries to keep a concussed Obi-Wan awake as they await rescue from a snow planet, but the longer they wait, the harder it becomes for both of them to stay awake.Prompt fill for Febuwhump Day 8: “Hey hey, this is no time to sleep.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145294
Comments: 34
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallToMuster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster/gifts).



> I have seen and participated in so many This or That games on Tumblr recently that it was only a matter of time until it found its way into my fics. Anyyywaaay this fic is for the lovely [CallToMuster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallToMuster) who suggested I do this prompt! Go check out her fics, they are fantastic!

“Hey, hey,” Anakin said gently. “This is no time to sleep.”

“Seems as good a time as any to me,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes half-lidded. 

Obi-Wan lay cradled in Anakin’s lap. Normally, Obi-Wan would be far more self-conscious about this display of vulnerability but his head hurt, he was cold and all he wanted in the world was to sleep. He let his eyes flutter closed.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled while shaking him slightly. 

“Stop shaking me,” Obi-Wan groaned, trying his best to keep his nausea at bay. “And stop yelling.”

“No, you’re concussed and it’s freezing, you need to stay awake until Rex can get us out of here.” 

“We don’t know how long that will be. You might as well let me sleep.”

“Your powers of negotiation don’t work on me, Master.”

Obi-Wan groaned again. He didn’t even notice he had closed his eyes again until Anakin clapped his hands a hair’s breadth in front of his face. He startled.

_ “Stay awake.” _

“Sorry,” he murmured. 

Anakin’s features softened. “It’s alright. We’ll get out of here soon. We have our tracking beacons on and Rex is looking for us.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said, his eyelids heavy. 

“Come on Master, you have to stay awake,” Anakin pleaded. His eyes darted around the cave as if he were looking for some sort of solution hanging from the stalactites. His eyes lit up before he clapped his hands again, causing Obi-Wan to startle for a second time.

“Would you stop doing that?” 

“Let’s play a game,” Anakin said, ignoring Obi-Wan’s complaints.

“I don’t want to play a game,” Obi-Wan said in what sounded suspiciously like a whine. 

“I don’t care. Games are fun.”

Obi-Wan glared at him. “What game?”

“Uh… let’s play This or That.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Too bad. I’m in charge,” Anakin said firmly. 

Obi-Wan would have rolled his eyes if it didn’t hurt so much to do so. “Don’t let your new-found power go to your head.”

“If you would stay awake, I wouldn’t have to assume power in the first place,” Anakin replied. His breath crystallized and swirled around in the air as he spoke. “Anyway, I’ll go first. Would you rather go on a mission on a tundra planet or desert planet?”

“Anakin, you know I hate desert planets almost as much as you do,” Obi-Wan retorted. “But seeing as how we are currently trapped on a tundra planet…”

“Fine. Desert planet it is then. Corellian whiskey or Alderaanian brandy?”

“Brandy,” he said firmly. “Though it feels like I just drank a bottle of Corellian whiskey.”

Anakin hummed in sympathy while he tried to think of another question. “Rain or sun?”

“Rain.”

“Meditation or sparring?”

This one made Obi-Wan pause. “Meditation.”

Anakin scoffed. “You’re just saying that to annoy me.”

“No, I’m not. Meditation is more peaceful than sparring.”

“I disagree.”

“Believe me, I know.” Obi-Wan sighed and tried to stop shivers from racking his body to no avail. “Sorry,” he murmured to Anakin.

“It’s alright, Master.”

“It’s- it’s cold in here,” Obi-Wan said around chattering teeth. Obi-Wan felt Anakin shifting before something warm covered his body. Obi-Wan looked down at himself and saw Anakin’s robe draped over his body. “No, Anakin, you’ll freeze. Put it back on,” Obi-Wan tried to use his sternest ‘Master Jedi’ voice, but that had never been all that effective on Anakin and it was even less effective now that his teeth wouldn’t stop chattering. 

“I’ll be fine until Rex gets here, alright? He should be here any minute.”

_ “Anakin.” _

“Just wear it until you warm up,” Anakin said. “It’s harder to stay awake if you’re freezing.”

The extra robe  _ was  _ nice. It was still warm from Anakin’s body heat. His shivering died down just for Anakin’s to start up. 

“Anakin...” he said again. 

“It- it’s alright, Master,” Anakin said.

“No, it’s not.” Then slowly, painfully, Obi-Wan sat up.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping us warm,” Obi-Wan said as he leaned against Anakin’s shoulder and spread his robe over the two of them. It  _ was  _ considerably warmer now that their shared body heat was under one robe, but Obi-Wan’s exhaustion remained. Leaning up against Anakin’s shoulder, Obi-Wan’s eyes started to close again.

“Hey,  _ stay awake, _ ” Anakin said. “Tea or caf?”

“Stupid question.”

“You’re right, I’m just running out of ideas.”

_ Anakin never runs out of ideas.  _ The thought caused a shred of alarm to flare in Obi-Wan’s chest. “Anakin?” 

“Hmmm?”

Obi-Wan turned to look at his former apprentice. His eyes were half-lidded. “Anakin you need to stay awake too.” 

“It’s getting cold, Master.” It was true. The longer they spent here, the colder it got. Now, even their shared body heat and the robe covering them wasn’t enough to stop the shivers.

“I know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed. His head was pounding, but now he needed to make sure Anakin stayed awake as well. “Poetry or prose?”

“Ugh,” Anakin said in disgust. “You’re terrible at this.”

“I’m not the one who ran out of ideas.”

“Prose I guess,” Anakin finally admitted. “What about you?”

“Poetry.”

“I never understood poetry,” Anakin sighed.

“You don’t need to understand something for it to be beautiful.”

“Now  _ you’re  _ starting to sound poetic.”

“You would too if you read poetry,” Obi-Wan teased, but his tone had quieted. 

They sat together in silence. The only sound was the howling of the wind outside the cave. It sounded like an anguished cry. Obi-Wan found it fitting that a planet as horrid as this one always sounded like it was in a perpetual state of mourning. Nothing could live here. At least not for long. 

“Master?” Anakin said, breaking the silence between them. His anxiety was palpable. “R-Rex will find us r-right?”

“D-don’t worry,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes closing again. “Rex always finds us.”

“Please stay awake,” Anakin pleaded, but his eyes were closing too.

“He-he’ll find us,” Obi-Wan insisted again before finally succumbing to sleep that Anakin was too tired to pull him out of. Obi-Wan dreamt of warmth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay _fine_ I have written a follow-up chapter because I couldn’t get it out of my head and I apparently lack the self-control to write a fic with an ambiguous ending.

“When do you think they are going to wake up?”

“I don’t know Rex,” Cody said with a long-suffering sigh. “Kix said they could be sleeping for a while.”

Rex hummed. Cody tried to ignore the squeaking sound Rex’s chair made as he rocked it back and forth on its legs. 

“You’re going to fall backward and hurt yourself if you keep doing that.”

Rex leaned his chair forward again and the front legs hit the tile floors with a resounding  _ thunk. _ “Well, do you have anything better to do besides sitting here and worrying over them?”

Cody glanced at his General. He was still too pale, but his shivering had finally stopped and his lips were no longer that frightening shade of blue. He would be  _ fine.  _ Kix had assured him of that. However, Kix’s assurances did little to stop the cold pang of worry in his chest. 

When Rex had finally found the Generals, he had sounded so alarmed over the comms. Cody immediately rendezvoused at Rex’s position with a full medevac. Cody met Rex inside the cave and found the two Generals huddled together, unconscious and pale. 

“Are they…” Cody had started to ask.

“They’re alive,” Rex had said, cutting him off. “But they’re freezing. General Kenobi looks injured too. We need to get them out of here  _ now.”  _

From there, Cody, Rex and a handful of other clones carried their Generals back to the shuttle and then hurried back to  _ The Resolute.  _ Kix treated them both for hypothermia, which mostly consisted of burying them under piles of blankets. Only their faces peeked out from underneath the blankets, but they were both lax. They both looked younger like this, especially Skywalker. At times, Cody found it difficult to believe they let a 22-year-old lead an army. Even Kenobi seemed too young to be leading an army – as skilled as he may be at it. But the Republic was desperate and in its most desperate hour, it called on the Jedi – it called on Kenobi and Skywalker. And in Kenobi and Skywalker’s most desperate hours, well, they called on Cody and Rex. 

“We should play a game,” Rex said, pulling Cody out of his musings. 

“A game?” Cody replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, a game. Let’s play “who’s more likely?”

“‘Who’s more likely?’” Cody questioned.

“Yeah, it’s simple. One of us asks who’s more likely to do something and we have to decide if the answer is General Skywalker or General Kenobi.” 

Cody looked back and forth between Rex and Kenobi. The worrying wasn’t helping anyone. Plus, it wasn’t like the two generals were conscious to hear any of this. A distraction couldn’t hurt. “Fine, you start.”

“Hmmm let me think,” Rex said. “Who’s more likely to forget the other’s birthday?”

“Well, considering no one actually  _ knows  _ when Kenobi’s birthday is, I would have to say the default answer is Skywalker.”

“Agreed. Even if anyone  _ did  _ know Kenobi’s birthday, I’m sure that of the two, Skywalker would be the most likely to forget it anyway.”

Cody chuckled. 

“Who’s more likely to end up in prison?”

“Oh, that’s a tough one.”

_ “That’s  _ a tough one?” Rex asked incredulously. 

“I mean, the obvious answer may seem like Skywalker at first, but I can see Kenobi ending up in prison purely on accident. He doesn’t exactly have the best luck.”

“Hmm yes. I didn’t look at it that way. Kenobi it is then,” Rex said. He pursed his lips in thought. “Oh, I know! Who’s more likely to become a holovid star?”

The two officers looked at their Generals and then back at each other. “Kenobi,” they said in unison. 

“I could be a holovid star,” a voice complained. 

Cody and Rex snapped to attention. “General Skywalker,” they said in unison once again.

“Rex?” Skywalker asked, his voice weak. His eyes were half-lidded and his skin was still a few shades paler than normal. “Where’s Obi-Wan?”

“It’s alright Sir,” Rex said calmly. “General Kenobi is right here. You both had hypothermia, but it looks like you’ll both be fine.” 

Skywalker turned his head to look at Kenobi. His eyes conveyed his worry. “He was injured… his head. Concussed I think?” 

“Yes, he was, but Kix says he’ll be fine.” 

General Skywalker relaxed a little bit. “I could be a holovid star,” he restated. 

Cody bit back a laugh. 

“Sure you can sir,” Rex said placatingly. “But the question was  _ who’s more likely.” _

Skywalker huffed, but then a grin spread on his face. “You should have seen him on Lanteeb. He’s  _ wasted  _ as a Jedi. He really  should  have become an actor. He almost had  _ me  _ convinced he was a poor, defenseless farmer.” 

Cody cringed at the memory of  _ that  _ mission. The Generals had been sent in alone. When they were finally rescued, they looked like shells of their former selves – skinny and gaunt and looking for all the world like they were hours away from death. “I wish we had been there, General.”

“Yes, me too. It might have gone smoother if we had you two by our sides. I hate stealth missions.” 

“We know, Sir,” Rex said with a grin. 

Cody noticed Skywalker’s eyelids fluttering. The stubborn General seemed to be fighting the call to sleep. “You should rest now, General.”

“No, no I want to be awake when he wakes up.” 

Cody shot him a sympathetic smile. “We’ll wake you when he wakes up.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, General.” 

Skywalker gave one last glance to Kenobi before letting his eyes close again. Cody and Rex settled back into their chairs and continued to keep vigil over their Generals. 

The room was silent, save for the steady beeping of heart monitors and the quiet, even breaths of the Generals. Cody shot Rex a sideways look. “So…” he said. “Got any more games?”

Rex grinned at him. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ambiguous ending, but in my head, Rex does find them in time because I like happy endings dang it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome here and feel free to come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://stolen-pen-name23.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
